


Strings

by marinettea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, etc for the other characters mentioned, i feel like this is going to be a mess so be ready :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinettea/pseuds/marinettea
Summary: Where Marinette plays the violin and Adrien is there to support her. ( This is not the real summary just something so I can remember maybe an official one will be soon. )Posting this because I don't want to be deleted- I was going to post it anyways so enjoy.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone enjoys this please tell me comments are really appreciated it. :)

Playing this music is like apart of me, every moment fills me up with a magical feel like being one with it. Soft, swift movements pacing back and forth picking one string after the other a wave of calmness washes over me.

"Marinette!" The sudden voice had broken my concentration I look over and seen it was Adrien, Adrien Agreste a somewhat quote on quote famous guitar player at our school of Performance Arts.

"What do you need?" I wasn't trying to be rude in anyway, it just makes my mood change so suddenly when people interrupt me. 

"Nothing, I just wanna see the thing you started to waste hours on." I gave him a glance and look at his eyes. "This so called thing is one of the most finest violins in all of Paris." He rolled his eyes and then seat near me and smiled "Well then, play a little."

Once I got done playing he acted as if he was in daze, like looking at something to the point it's like your dreaming. "Blue hair, wow you have tricks up your sleeve why don't you play for me again some time?" I blinked out at what he had to say I known him since the tenth grade of high school and I still get nervous as ever around him. "So is that a yes or a no?" I felt as if I was tugged back into reality after he spoken again to get my attention. "Y-yes." I said red started to blush my cheeks "Still shy as ever I see." He said with a sly grin on his face "I-I better get going." I wanted to get out before I make a fool of myself, I hurry and packed my violin into its case and close it shut. "No see you later?" I realize that I was already walking out of the room. "Later Adrien." To be honest everyone has changed and I still thing I'm still somewhat the same just older. Me being Ladybug has it's ups and downs but I kind of liking doing I can't complain because Tikki had chosen me because she thought "I was the best one for the job"

"Um Adrien where are you going after this?" He always does this he'll say ten minutes later playing his guitar singing songs. "Mari, you know I don't live with my dad I had to get out of there because I couldn't take it and I'm finally able to make my choices." 

I nodded at his response it took him a moment to say something again "Can I come over, you know your parents love me." He wink in my direction and I laughed.

"Sure." I shouldn't be nervous this isn't like the first time he came over anything I should be fine. " I'll come in about twenty minutes, is that okay with you?" I nodded "Mari, can I give you something? "Mhm" he grabbed something out of his bag it looked like a hoop of some kind. "Um, what is that." I said as he lift it up in my direction. "It's a bracelet, I also have a matching one as well." I took it out of his hand and wrap it around my arm it was nice and pretty fancy. "Thank you." I smiled and look at him "No problem." He replied and then I walking out of the room. "See you later Adrien." he then smiled as well and waved his hand and started to get out of his guttural case I started to here the notes as he started to play as I slowly closed the door it was beautiful hearing it but my vilion is more nicer sound.

I gotten home around five and walk into our bakery house since it's a house and a bakery I realized that Adrien was coming in about 20 Minutes I look around and notice that either mama or papa was home.

I heard a knock on the window and I turned around realizing that Adrien was at the door. Time for me to get ready for what's about to happen.


End file.
